


Watching Charlie

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things too beautiful to turn away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart** requested S for Sweat. I had forgotten how hard it was to fit all you want to say in 100 words exactly.

**Title:** Watching Charlie  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger  
 **Prompt:** S is for Sweat  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** There are some things too beautiful to turn away from.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) requested S for Sweat. I had forgotten how hard it was to fit all you want to say in 100 words exactly.

AND [ 10\. Silent Embers](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) at [](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[**16candles_fics**](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/)

You know you shouldn't watch him, but you stand transfixed by that slow trickle between his shirtless shoulder blades. The late summer sun has turned his skin golden with so many freckles that one could not ever hope to count them.

But you would very much like to try….

You are intrigued by Charlie's work-roughened hands, freckled skin and dimpled smile, and wonder what it would be like to run your hands up and over his damp muscled back… to touch him.

He looks up and you feel guilty for watching him, but cannot turn away from this voyeuristic pleasure.

Fin

Banners for this story:

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/luvscharlie/pic/0006zgc1/)


End file.
